The Scientific Method
by Secluded Sapphire
Summary: A theory in science is a well-substantiated explanation of some aspect based on facts that have been repeatedly confirmed through observation and experiment. Azureshipping.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

Happy Birthday to Anshu! I'm very happy to call this wonderful person a friend and a person I can look to for not only advice on writing, but on life as well. I wish her a lifetime of happiness and nothing but the best!

This one-shot was inspired by challenge #21 on Destiny's Gateway - there are some excellent sentences/scenarios there!

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

"There's gotta be something wrong with a girl who would go around kissing toads," Jou mused as he lay on the grass during their lunch break.

"Like guys can be bad, but something's gotta be worse about the girl," Honda agreed, stretching out beside his friend.

Anzu leaned against a tree and enjoyed the shade with Yugi. "This is some quality conversation."

"Come on Anzu, how desperate would you have to be to kiss a frog?" Jou asked.

"A frog would rank higher on my list than you, Jou," Anzu smiled as she looked to Yugi.

Honda started to laugh as Jou punched him on the side.

"Thanks Anzu," Jou muttered as he lay back down on the grass.

"That's what friends are for."

It was a warm day in June, the humidity made the air thick, but that didn't stop the group from enjoying a little sun on their break during school.

For it must have been the sweltering heat that caused Anzu Mazaki to indulge her friends' conversation.

"I bet kissing Kaiba would be the opposite of the Frog Princess," Anzu said.

"You mean like, Kaiba would turn into a frog?" Jou asked with amusement.

"No, more like whoever he kissed would turn into a toad!" Anzu laughed.

"No way! A toad's still pretty good, more like a baboon!" Honda added.

"No, a pig."

"Pigs make bacon, how about a hippo?"

"A warthog."

"A blobfish."

"A naked mole rat."

"A yak."

"So much maturity," Anzu said as she smiled at Yugi.

"I bet Kaiba's never even kissed a girl," Jou sniggered.

"I'm sure he has," Anzu said before she could stop herself.

Honda perched an eyebrow. "Dreaming about getting a little lip action from the dragon?"

"How about a dragon!" Jou announced.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, he's young and rich, I'm sure there have been girls."

"Who no longer exist," Jou said in a deep and ominous voice.

"He leaves them in their dust, transformed into hideous creatures, too ugly to be seen in real life. He takes them and collects them," Honda added, mimicking Jou's low voice.

"Guys, I think you're taking this a little far," Yugi humoured good-naturedly.

"Ignore them Yugi, their brains didn't come to school today," Anzu replied.

"Prove it Anzu," Jou smirked, leaning in towards the brunette.

"Prove what?"

"That we're wrong."

"Seriously?" Anzu asked dubiously.

"Yeah, if you don't turn into a three-legged chimpanzee with scales, we'll lay off it," Honda cackled.

"You seem to glaze over the fact that I'd have to kiss Seto Kaiba," Anzu hissed.

"Oh, how about the face of a pig, body of an alligator, and the claws of a cat?" Jou egged on.

"How about—"

"Stop!" Anzu exclaimed, throwing her hands out and standing up.

Yugi looked up at the azure-eyed dancer and shook his head. She was smart, but stubborn. After years of friendship, one would think Anzu would be able to ride out Jou and Honda's taunts, but if there was one thing those two knew, it was how to rile Anzu up enough to have a good laugh at her expense.

They watched her stomp across the field towards the blue-eyed CEO who was sitting under a tree reading.

"This is going to be bad, you guys," Yugi murmured, shaking his head.

Yes, it must've been the heat.

Anzu stopped in front of Kaiba and tapped her foot impatiently. He ignored her. Leaning forward and putting a shadow over his book, she heard him sigh.

"What is it that you want Mazaki?" Kaiba asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Jou and Honda have this theory—"

"I find it amusing that you think the mutt has the mental capacity to formulate a theory," Kaiba laughed.

Anzu rolled her eyes. If Kaiba and Jou could put their hate for each other aside for 10 seconds, they'd probably realize that they both enjoyed riding people.

"They hypothesized that whoever you kiss will turn into an unfathomably disgusting creature," Anzu smirked when she saw Kaiba's eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

"And what is it that you're here to do?"

"I'm here to see if it's true." Anzu replied, standing her ground.

The sharp sound of Kaiba shutting his book startled Anzu. Idly, he stood before her, head cocked to the side.

"So let me get this straight, you want to kiss me to support a _theory_?" Kaiba asked incredulously.

Anzu propped her hands against her hips and nodded. She tried to exude confidence and hide the fact that her throat had gone so dry that she couldn't speak.

Sapphire eyes narrowed in on the brunette who dared to challenge him. He knew there were a few eyes on them, the most focused were the ones belonging to her friends. If he backed down, they would have a laugh at his expense, if he accepted, he'd have to kiss the cheerleader.

He studied her, she may have her hip jutted out to the side and be rolling her eyes, but he knew she was scared. He was a well-established businessman, and he didn't get that way without being trained in studying the weaknesses of his opponents. The eye rolling was a ruse, an excuse to be able to redirect her gaze anywhere but on him. Sweat was forming on her brow and she was trying very hard to stop herself from fidgeting.

Kaiba smirked. "Go ahead Mazaki. I'm game."

He would see her bluff.

Anzu's eyes widened and both her hands went limp on her sides, taking a deep breath in, she froze.

"You…you…I…" She stumbled.

Kaiba's smirk widened. "Something wrong Mazaki?"

Her name rolled off his tongue effortlessly, an involuntary shiver traveled down her spine as she wondered what else would be effortless for that tongue.

Fisting her hands, her azure eyes fixated on the arrogant CEO standing before her.

"Pucker up Kaiba."

Kaiba's face betrayed no emotion, but inside, he cursed the cheerleader's tenacity.

"I believe you're the one that wanted to kiss me."

Anzu took a step forward and a deep breath in. "Ready?"

"Are you?"

"I was born ready."

"Flattering, born with the purpose of kissing me."

"I—"

He unnerved her. Got under her skin and pulled out the worst in her. But he could keep pulling, because she would not be bested.

By now, their standoff had garnered quite a gathering. People were whispering about what Anzu could be confronting Kaiba about. Her friends kept their mouths shut, engrossed in their standstill.

Kaiba grinned and leaned forward. Without thinking, he took in a gulp of the scent of her hair. Lilacs and jasmine. The hand he didn't know he had placed on her shoulder tightened its grip. Taking a brief moment to compose himself, he whispered, "back down Mazaki."

She froze, the feeling of him so close to her was distracting her. The tight grip he had around her shoulder was arousing something within her, and without a moment's thought, she felt herself turning toward the lips that were hovering so close to her face.

Before she could pull back, she had hesitantly placed her lips on his. It being her first kiss, she wasn't sure what to do at this point. She placed a hand on his arm and a soft moan escaped her lips at the firmness of it.

This was Kaiba's breaking point.

Feeling her react to his body so sensually was riling him up. He moved his lips against her naïve ones. Moulding with her, he guided her through the motions, enjoying that her tenacity wasn't only restricted to her attitude.

He moved his hand from her shoulder to her back and pulled her in. His other hand settled on the curve of her waist.

Kaiba was roused from his trance when Anzu pulled away. His azure eyes questioned her, looking for any indication of hurt or embarrassment.

Anzu's eyes were wide with shock. She didn't know she had been holding her breath the entire time until she went to bit down on Kaiba's lip and found that she had no air in her lungs. Taking another deep breath in, she was about to lean forward again when she heard yelling in the distance.

"Yo Kaiba! Get off Anzu!"

Anzu was jerked back to reality as she realized that the voice was not in the distance but coming from a very angry mop of blond hair that was bounding towards her.

She looked up at Kaiba, who hands had not moved off her. He looked stoic. His eyes caught hers and she could've sworn there was a twinkle there just for her.

Sliding his hand down her arm, he held her hand and pulled her towards an open door of the school.

"Reproducibility."

Anzu scrunched her eyebrows and looked at him oddly.

"The scientific method," he whispered, as he pulled her under a staircase and engulfed her body into his.

A moment passed before she saw Jou and Honda run by them.

"One of the cardinal rules of the scientific method," he whispered against the skin of her neck. "The results of an experiment must be reproducible, over and over and over again."

His lips hovered over hers and she smiled.

"I suppose I owe it to science."


End file.
